Everything's Going To Be Alright
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Sirius and Lily spend a few moments together before Lily and James' wedding. Fluff.


**Everything's Going To Be Alright**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Sirius and Lily spend a few moments together before Lily and James' wedding. Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

I stared into the mirror placed in front of me. _You can do this. You can do this. All you have to say is two simple words and then you and James'll be married and you can go off and enjoy the honeymoon._, I told myself over and over as I studied myself in the mirror. My dark red hair was hanging around my shoulder in soft ringlets. My make was done lightly (courtesy of Marlenne) in soft shades of light pink and tan. I was dressed in an ivory colored floor length wedding dress. I was getting married today. I was getting married to the love of my life. Today was the day that I was going to be come _Mrs._Lily Marie _Potter_.

I continued to stare at myself in the mirror. _You can do this. You just have to say two words. Two words._, I reminded myself as I took a deep breath. It was times like these when I wish my parents, more specifically, my mother was here. Tears pricked my eyes and I tried to hold them back. I didn't want to cry about that today. Mum wouldn't want me to be thinking about that today.

I took another deep breath, trying to remain calm, when a soft knock echoed on the door. _That's Remus._, I told myself, _Must be time._

"Come in." I called still staring at myself in the mirror. The door opened slightly, but it wasn't Remus who poked his head in. No, it wasn't Remus, but Sirius.

"I heard it's bad luck for the best man to see the bride before the wedding, so I have my eyes closed." Sirius told me. I looked at him through the mirror and saw that indeed his eyes were closed.

My anxiety seemed to melt away slightly at the sight of my soon-to-be husband's best friend, "That's the groom, Sirius. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." I chuckled. Sirius' reflection smiled and he opened his eyes to reveal the soft gray irises that were filled with mischievousness.

"Mind if I come in." he asked. I turned around to to look at him with a small smile before turning back to the full length mirror. He slipped through the door and shut it behind him.

He walked up and stood behind me a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful." he told me, "James is gonna faint when he sees you.".

"Thank you." I replied back before asking, "How is he? Aren't you suppose to be down there with him?"

"Nervous as hell, but he's also bouncing off the walls with excitement. And," he lent down to whisper in my ear, "Don't tell anyone, but I sorta snuck up here to wish my future sister-in-law luck."

I chuckled softly, "You're secret's safe with me." Sirius chuckled lightly as well before we lapsed into silence, both looking into the mirror.

Sirius was already dressed in his dress robes with a primrose pinned to the front of them, ready for the ceremony.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. I wasn't use to him being this quiet. Normally, Sirius was loud, chaotic, and funny, but right now he seemed the opposite of that. Quiet, soft, and calm.

I took a shaky breath, "Okay...I guess."

"Nervous?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah." I told him and then I turned and enveloped him in a hug. He held onto me and squeezed me lightly, "Sirius? What if I forget what to say when I'm up there? What if James changes his mind? What if he doesn't want to marry me? I mean, I was awful to him for so long and we've only been dating for a year and...what if he changes his mind? What if I-"

"Lily." Sirius cut me off as he pulled back slightly to look down at me; confidence radiated off him, "It'll all be alright. James has been crazy about you ever since first year and I doubt he'll change his mind. All of the bad blood between you and James are behind you now. And when you get up to the alter, you won't even be nervous, I bet. Okay?" I looked at Sirius searching him for any doubt at all, but he didn't seem to have any. I nodded my head. Sirius was right. I would be fine once I got up to the alter and James was with me.

"Okay." I confirmed as I nodded my head frantically.

"You might want to stop doing that." Sirius told me lightly, "You don't want to mess up your hair. We don't need everyone thinking that the bride was just doing unmentionable things before the ceremony." I pulled completely out of Sirius hug as he gave me that same grin that I had become more familiar with over the past year. I smacked his arm lightly and shook my head as I rolled my eyes.

"You, Sirius Black, have a dirty mind." I told him as he just continued to grin at me.

Sirius continued to stare at me for a minute, still continuing to smile.

"Well, I guess I better get going. James'll be wondering where I am." he told me. I nodded. I wasn't quite ready for Sirius to go; he was easing my tension some how and I really wanted him to stay for at least a few more minutes.

"Okay." I told him reluctantly.

"Don't worry about it. You and James are made for each other. It'll all be okay." he nodded to himself.

And then he turned to leave, but before he got to the door I called to him.

"Help me with my viel?" I asked as I grabbed the netted material off the small table next to the mirror. Sirius turned and smiled before coming back over to me stand next to me.

"Sure." he told me as he gently took the veil out of my hands and moving behind me to place it in my hair.

"Don't you dare mess up my hair, Black." I teased him. He gave me a faux look of being offended.

"I would never do such a thing." he told me in an innocent tone. I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly as he pinned the veil into my soft red curls.

"You look like a bride." he told me softly as he looked at me in the mirror, "James isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you."

As I was about to reply another knock at the door interrupted me. Sirius walked over and opened the door, letting dress robe clad Remus come into the room.

"It's time." he said, "You look beautiful by the way."

"I better get down there." Sirius told me as he came back over gave me a brotherly peck on the cheek, "Good luck."

"Thanks." I told him and watched as he waltzed out of the room, leaving Remus and I behind.

"Ready?" Remus asked as he came to stand beside me as he held out his arm for me to take. I smiled and nodded as I took Remus' arm and he started to lead me out of the room and down the steps to the chapel below.

When we came down the stairs, I spotted Alice and Marlene in their soft green bridesmaids dresses, talking quietly below. When they noticed me coming down the stairs, they stopped talking and turned to smile at me.

"Here comes the bride." Alice cooed as she watched Remus lead me down the last couple of steps.

"Oh, Lily you look so pretty." Marlenne told me as she handed me a bouquet of primroses and straightened Remus' tie.

"We need to get into positions." Alice told us just as a soft tune started to play in the chapel. I nodded and Alice lined up in front of the door with Marlenne behind her.

As the door to the chapel opened, Marlenne gave me the thumbs up, as Alice started to float down the isle.

"Good Luck." she mouthed as she started down the isle, the doors closing behind her.

"Alright. We better get into position." Remus told me as he led me to stand in front of the door.

"Excited?" he asked me quietly as we waited for the Wedding march to start. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." I breathed and then the music started and the doors opened up.

I spotted James right away. He stood at the front of the chapel at the alter. His hair was as messy as ever and he wore a broad grin. And as soon as my green eyes met his hazel ones, Remus was no longer leading me up the isle slowly. No, I was pulling Remus up the isle quickly, wanting to get to James. The little anxiety I had left after talking with Sirius had completely left as I felt my hand slip into James'. Sirius was right. James and I were meant for each other. Nothing was going to go wrong when James and I were together.

**THE END**

**A/N: (**Alright, so I want to give you guys a little background info just to clear up a few things. 1) Lily's parents were both killed recently in an accident before the wedding. 2) Petunia obviously didn't go to Lily's wedding, so Lily didn't really have any family at her wedding. 3) I always thought that she and Remus would get along the best out of the marauders when they were at school and so I figured that he would walk her down the isle since she didn't have any family there. Kind of like a brother would walk his sister down the isle. 4) Marlene and Alice were helping get ready for the reception, that's why they weren't with Lily when Sirius came to talk to her. I hope that clears up a few questions you might have had.

Anyways, I really liked this idea and I thought it would be a cute bonding fic between Sirius and Lily. This is my first fic with Lily, so I hope I got her character right. I really, really like this fic so I hope you all enjoy it as well. So, R&R and check out my profile. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
